In the prior art, most of the coding or decoding method and coder or decoder thereof are based on analysis of the code of images and videos themselves, and further redundant image pixels are compressed to improve coding or decoding efficiency.
With the development of local feature technology of images and videos, another coding or decoding method appears in the prior art. Instead of compressing image pixels, image features are extracted and compressed; and at a decoding side, images are then reconstructed with reference to the image features and a large-scaled image feature database.
However, even image features are used to code or decode images, the size of data content is still very large.